


A thousand interlinking notes

by Waistcoat35



Category: Classicaloid (Anime)
Genre: Gen, I'll add more characters and relationships as this goes on, poem!fic, song!fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waistcoat35/pseuds/Waistcoat35
Summary: A collection of short poems about characters and relationships in ClassicaLoid.





	A thousand interlinking notes

**Author's Note:**

> I just got the idea for this poem earlier and quickly scribbled it down and eventually decided to post it. If you want to know the rhythm I write it with the song "Ho Hey" by The Lumineers in mind, which is why a few rhymes are similar. This one's about Schubert and his relationship with Beethoven as well as how it changes post-episode 21.

I've been wandering by myself  
Left my past life on the shelf  
Thinking of you every night  
You're my only guiding light  
When our eyes met, it felt right

I will follow you, 'til you notice me  
You have my heart  
I will remain true, 'til you glance my way,  
And yet, if not  
I will try to prove myself  
I am worth your time, and - well,

I belong here too  
I've earned it just like you  
Don't break my heart  
And if you don't see me too,  
Then I shouldn't need you  
Here's where change starts

Finally, you see me now  
And I know you need me now   
I will never change  
I'll brighten up your days  
We share one heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're enjoying it! I don't own the song Ho Hey by The Lumineers or ClassicaLoid, just this poem.


End file.
